Compression garments are generally comprised of one or more stretchable fabric segments characterized by a particular modulus of elasticity. When a wearer places the garment on his or her body, the fabric stretches around various body parts and applies a compressive force to the body parts.
Compression garments are sometimes used to facilitate post workout or post game recovery of particular body parts. For example, an athlete experiencing trauma to a knee during a sporting event may wear compression pants to help reduce swelling around the knee. The use of compression garments is sometimes preferred over the more traditional use of ice bags to control swelling, since compression garments may be used over a relatively long period without relative discomfort, dripping ice bags or other mess and inconvenience commonly associated with ice treatment.
While compression garments are sometimes used to treat injuries and trauma, traditional compression garments have certain downsides. In particular, traditional compression garments tend to provide different amounts of pressure to different parts of the body. For example, some current compression garments implement a graduated compression arrangement where the garment applies greater pressure to body parts at the extremities and generally less pressure to body parts closer to the heart. Thus, a compression pant may provide more compressive pressure in a calf area than in a quadriceps area. Other compression garments are simply cut in a manner that randomly applies different levels of compressive pressure to various body parts. This uneven compression is not ideal for recovery following physical trauma experienced from normal wear and tear from working out, as certain body parts may not be properly supported by the garment in a manner that promotes healing.
Another factor compounding the varying pressure offered by current compression garments is that different body types within a given size range may cause the garment to provide greater or less pressure to various body parts. For example, a first male requiring a size large pant may have relatively wide thighs, while a second male requiring the same size large pant may have relatively thin thighs, both having the same leg length. Thus, the first male with wide thighs wearing the large size pant will typically encounter significantly more compression in the thigh area than the second male with thin thighs wearing the same large size pant.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a compression garment that provides a relatively consistent and precise compression force to substantially the entire body. It would also be advantageous if such garment could be manufactured to provide consistent compression performance across a wide variety of body types. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if such garment could be easily worn following a workout or other physical exertion activity in order to promote a relatively quick recovery with improved vitality, reduced swelling, increased power output and reduced muscle damage.